Thank You For The Music
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: He couldn't wait to get married to this guy. YAOI AU FLUFF GrimmjowxIchigo. Rated M just to be safe.


**Title: **Thank You For The Music  
**Summary:** He couldn't wait to get married to this guy.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, mentions of sex. Rated M just in case because of playful teasing/flirting. ;D AU, I guess...yeah. It is. (＞。≪)  
**Word Count:** 1388 (not including A/N's)  
**Song:** _Thank You For The Music_; Artist: _Abba _(I'm thinking more of Amanda Seyfried in this one, though); Album: ??

**A/N:** Inspired by my cat (the darling Mama Sita) who sang along with me as I sang along with Amanda Seyfried in Mama Mia!. （＾＿－） I have my other chapters almost ready to go (_Dogs_, _Down The Rabbit Hole_, and _Don't Let Go _for _Howling Moon_) but I wanted to put this out because personally, I thought it was _quite_ cute.

**Dislciamer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters. The wonderful Tite Kubo does. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

* * *

Ichigo yawned and blinked his drooping honey eyes, smiling contently as he felt a muscled arm around his waist. Craning his head back he gently kissed his lover, Grimmjow, on his forehead and quietly removed himself from the sleeping form. Ichigo strode over to the dresser, his happy grin never leaving his face. Grimmjow had proposed to him last night! Ichigo still felt jittery about it; he ended up giggling like a school girl as he remembered their romantic dinner...where Grimmjow was acting absolutely flustered.

Fabulously dressed Grimmjow, in all his expensive beige suit glory, knocked over a wine glass, dropped his fork and several other utensils, and poured wine all over the table at one point. At the end of the dinner Grimmjow's ears were a dark shade of red and he was apologizing profusely to a chuckling Ichigo. Ichigo loved it, personally; he had never seen Grimmjow so nervous. Then after a few more mishaps (the waitress was giggling, too, as she walked away) Grimmjow got on his knee- except for the fact he nearly fell over again -and looked up at Ichigo with adoring blue eyes...and popped the question. A stunned Ichigo looked at him with bulging eyes while Grimmjow sweated under his collar, waiting patiently for the orange haired man to answer.

...Then Ichigo had basically tackled him with one thousand 'yes!'s and after eating short cake for dessert and driving home in Grimmjow's car dubbed Pantera, Ichigo decided to thank Grimmjow _properly_ at home. To be more specific, Ichigo dragged Grimmjow into the bedroom by his tie and threw him onto the bed. Needless to say, it had been a rather long night. Not that Grimmjow or Ichigo had been complaining, no siree.

Buttoning up one of Grimmjow's dark blue dress shirts, Ichigo pulled on a pair of boxers and went out to the kitchen, humming all the way there. He figured breakfast would be a good way to start the day. Grimmjow, surprisingly enough, actually cooked breakfast in the morning. Ichigo did most of the chores and cooking the later-on-in-the-day meals, but for the past few weeks Ichigo was always studying for his upcoming exams in university; and was in and out of the apartment like the wind. Grimmjow on the other hand, just got his vacation from the company he worked at so Grimmjow had been making all the meals. Ichigo felt his stomach rumble, and he figured it was high time to get started on the meal. Swinging the the fridge door open Ichigo pulled out a carton of eggs and bacon from the freezer. Grabbing pans and turning the ebony black stove, Ichigo pulled out a dark blue spatula from a drawer and suddenly, he found himself singing.

"_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore...When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before...But I have a talent, a wonderful thing; 'cause everyone listens when I start to sing; I'm so grateful and proud...All I want is to sing it out loud_..."

It was low and quiet at first, his baritone voice filling the empty apartment like a scented candle. Flipping an egg, Ichigo's voice got a bit louder and the small smile on his face widened at the memories of yesterday.

"_So I say, thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing; who can live without it, I ask in all honesty...What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say, thank you for the music; for giving it to me..._"

His hips moved with the song he was singing innocently, tanned arms reaching above him to the oak cupboard. Ichigo gasped and stopped his joyous singing as he felt a hard chest on his back through his shirt, strong hands wrapping around his stomach and lips gently pressing against his neck. Ichigo grinned, turning slightly in the warm embrace and kissing the head of blue hair. He heard a low, pleased rumble come from Grimmjow's throat and Ichigo felt his heart swell up. He'd be with this guy for the rest of his life...he couldn't be happier.

Grimmjow stole a kiss from Ichigo suddenly and smacked his bottom playfully, causing Ichigo to squeak indignantly. With a snicker and a wide, toothy white grin, Grimmjow went into the cupboard Ichigo had been previously going into and grabbed two white plates then set them down on the counter.

"My little berry is cooking fer me? I must be still sleepin'." Grimmjow teased, blue eyes gleaming as Ichigo fidgeted and blushed. Grimmjow's hand was suddenly on his head as he turned off the burner for the eggs, the bacon sizzling in the sudden peaceful silence. "Why'd you stop singin'?" he asked while rubbing Ichigo's head, Ichigo's brown eyes snapping wide open.

"Y-you heard me?" Ichigo stuttered, feeling his face burn up more. He was starting to relate to the flustered Grimmjow he encountered at dinner yesterday.

A calloused hand cupped his chin and Ichigo felt his face tilted upwards, light blue meeting light brown. Ichigo saw the handsome blunet leaning forward and Ichigo let his eyes slowly shut as he too, leaned forward...then Grimmjow bonked their heads together and Ichigo cried out in surprise, pouting as his nose was flicked.

"It was nice," Grimmjow said as he plucked the blue spatula out of Ichigo's hands. Ichigo squirmed in embarrassment as Grimmjow scooped up the scrawny pieces of bacon and place them on the plates along with the eggs. Ichigo turned off the stove as an arm ushered him to sit at the table. The orange haired man took a seat and his embarrassment was increased tenfold when he got his plate, Grimmjow kissing his cheek indolently. "Maybe I should have stayed in bed just to hear you sing."

"Maybe I should have made less bacon." Ichigo huffed cutely, causing his fiancee to chuckle throatily. Grimmjow left the table to grab two mugs and make coffee, when his voice swirled out of the kitchen to Ichigo. Ichigo's ears perked up in curiosity. Was Grimmjow singing?

"_Anytime, break, and everyone..."_

Oh yes. He was _definitely _singing. Ichigo closed his eyes and listened closely; it was low and rough and as much as Ichigo had a masculine voice, he found that Grimmjow's was deeper. He had never heard such a melodious tone from Grimmjow before...

The smell of coffee bean infiltrated his senses and Ichigo let the mixture of coffee and the sounds of Grimmjow singing wash over him. He didn't realize Grimmjow was back at the table until the man stopped singing. Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"I've never heard you sing before."

Grimmjow shrugged appearing to be nonchalant but the peaceful smile on his face said otherwise. "I've never heard you sing until before, either." Ichigo was about to reply to that when the blue haired man held Ichigo's hand and brought it to his lips, Ichigo realizing Grimmjow had kissed his new, silver ring. Ichigo flushed softly, his heart thumping in his chest. Grimmjow pulled back and stroked his hand with the pad of his thumb, looking at Ichigo all the while. "Well we have the rest of our lives to find out more, hm?"

Ichigo felt like a puddle of goo at this; when Grimmjow acted so loving it made him melt. About to give him a kiss, Ichigo stopped leaning over the table when Grimmjow grinned positively teasingly. "But I think I'll make you 'sing' some more in bed tonight."

Ichigo smacked the side of Grimmjow's head. "Pervert." he mumbled, gathering their plates and dumping them in the sink.

_"What a joy, what a life, what a chance..."_ Ichigo began to sing again (though starting _far_ into the song) when Grimmjow once more came behind Ichigo suddenly, catching him in a bear hug. Ichigo made quiet needy noise as his lips were parted and a tongue entered his mouth, and Grimmjow began to kiss him lovingly....With his hand pawing the front of Ichigo's shirt, trying to sneak in.

That didn't stop Ichigo, however, from turning around and offering all he had to the man he loved while said man growled hungrily...though the hunger he felt at the moment was not because he didn't finish his breakfast. Ichigo grinned.

He couldn't wait to get married to this guy.

* * *

**  
A/N:** I actually rrreaaaalllyyyy~ liked this one! I love writing GrimmxIchi; it just comes out perfectly for me (most times). StarrkxIchigo is close behind that level, but I find it's easier to write GrimmIchi, for some reason. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed this because I effing loved this~~! OH BTW. Does anyone know a really really cute marriage IchigoGrimmjow fic? I'll love you forever if you give me a name~~~!

Also...brownie points to whoever says what song Grimmjow was singing, first. :ﾟ* ※＞('-'*) _____ (*'-')＜※ :ﾟ* Thank you for reading, and please drop a review!! (｡･_･)ﾉ

Ending Quote: "Naka naka,"- Mayuri voiced by Alex and Jose in _Hueco Mundo Cup_, a Bleach parody on Youtube. GO WATCH! XD

**Edit: The last sentence with that went as **"though the hunger he had because he didn't finish his breakfast" **to** "though the hunger he felt at the moment was not because he didn't finish his breakfast"**. Yay for catching evil typos. :D If you see anymore, feel free to point it out. :) :)**

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
